Becoming a Huntress
by FalloutGirl97
Summary: This story explores Glynda Goodwitch, a stern yet good intentioned teacher at Beacon. However, this story takes you to before she was a teacher to when she was simply a student training to be like her father.


It was dark and quiet, the rising sun had yet to break through the canopy, casting a grey haze over the forest. The smell of morning dew hung in the air as the songs of the early birds was carried through the wind creating a haunting whistle that echoed through the silence. Father and I stood in the middle of the forest, in my right hand was my riding crop, my weapon of choice that I had designed in Signal. My left arm hung down parallel to my body as I aimed my weapon into the dark abyss before me. Softly behind me was my fathers voice as he directed me, I could barely hear his voice above the thudding sound of my heart beating but I steadied my breathing as he commanded and I held my stance. Suddenly, the howl of a Beowolf ripped through the forest and I began to shake.

"Steady," my father said calmly as he took a few steps back, I could hear the cracking of leaves beneath his feet as he did so.

My heart beat at the same speed as the footsteps that grew nearer, I could smell the fury of the Grimm as it lunged into my view. Its teeth were bared and its eyes looked at me as if they could stare straight into my soul. Closing my eyes I tried to hide my fear as I concentrated my mind, using my crop as a way to direct my attacks I made my first move. A bright purple blur shot out through the forest from me and into the side of the Beowolf's head before it could reach my father and I. This shot caused the creature to recoil but did no damage. It did not take long for the Beowolf to lunge again, this time I put forth a Glyph to block its attack. Blur after blur I shot dust at the creature as it howled in pain but never broke stride, I moved back to gain some more distance before firing again. I was beginning to grow impatient, this thing wouldn't die and would soon draw more creatures of Grimm.

"Just die!" I shouted at the beast as it lunged into the air, as it flew to attack me I shot out my power once more, this time piercing its skin. The dust shard penetrated the beasts heart and it fell to my feet dead. I could no longer hear the words my father said as he pulled me into his arms and helped me out of the forest as the wind carried off the Grimm as it evaporated. The sun was finally set when we arrived at our farm where my mother waited with our breakfast. My heart began to settle as I stepped inside but I could feel the blood in my face and it felt as if it were on fire.

"How was your hunt?" my mother asked with kind eyes as she set down a cup of tea and a plate of pancakes before me.

"She did very well, she is an excellent student and will be fine in Beacon," my father commended as he opened the newspaper.

"Just think, you're one step closer to becoming a Huntress," my mother smiled as she sipped her tea.

All I could do was nod and stare at the milk in my tea as steam rose into the air and disappeared. I had always dreamt of becoming a Huntress, ever since the stories my father told me of his time as a Huntsman. I fell in love with the idea of making a difference and bringing order to the world of chaos but now as I was staring into the barrel of my future I felt sick to my stomach.

"You will do fine Glynda," my father reassured as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"It is normal to feel nervous."

"Your mother is right, it is perfectly normal. But you are powerful, you're a Goodwitch and we all possess strong power and abilities. You are special, you're my daughter and you will be an amazing Huntress," my father smiled proudly.

"What if I'm no good father? What if I let you down?" I sighed as I finally ate my pancakes.

"There is no way you could let me down," he smiled and tussled my hair before turning back to his newspaper.

After breakfast I disappeared to my room where my suitcase lay open and unpacked on my bed, with a sigh I opened up my draws and began to pull out clothes to fold and lay in the empty case. Once my room was empty I took a look around and finally realized that I would be entering a whole new world filled with all sorts of people from different backgrounds. During my time at Signal I had made a few friends but only one of them had progressed into Beacon with me but things change and people grow apart as we did, my father told me it's the normal process of life, everything must end.

"Are you ready Glynda?" my father called out, "we should make tracks if you want to make it to the airship."

"Coming!"

I grabbed my suitcase off of the bed and said a last goodbye to my bedroom before shutting the door and walking to the truck. I sat between my parents as we drove past all my favourite childhood spots, my hiding places and the creek where my father and I would catch fish for dinner. The creek was one of many places where he would amaze me with stories of adventure and danger, stories of Grimm. We passed through town where I use to meet my friends and play Huntsmen and Grimm games with them, it was innocent childhood fun but we had no idea of the true nature of those stories. Finally we arrived at the docks where the airship landed, there were so many parents in tears as they said farewell to their brave sons and daughters who weren't shedding any tears. I said a teary goodbye to my parents who hugged me so tight I thought they would never let go, I wished they didn't. When it was my turn to line up I handed my suitcase over to one of the guards who placed it on a pile that would be loaded before takeoff. With each step I took forward I would always glance back and wave at my dear parents who did not know when they would see their only child again. My eyes filled up with tears again as I entered the ship, surrounded by so many other students I felt even smaller than I was, I couldn't find anyone I knew though I am sure I had seen them all before, so instead of mingling like the others I simply took a seat far away from the laughing and the excited babbling of girls and boys who had no idea what they were getting into.

As I sat in the corner of the airship I decided to survey the other students in order to amuse myself during the flight, all my books had been packed into my suitcase, which was probably somewhere under me. There were already cliques forming just like at Signal; there were the athletic ones, the smart ones and the rich ones. Though unlike Signal there would be no chance for them to properly form since part of the training focuses on groups rather than individuals from what my father has taught me. Away from the cliques stood a tall and lanky boy with messy black hair and a peculiar cane with an intricate pattern engraved into the handle, it looked as if vines were weaving up the handle towards where his long fingers circled around the end. He looked as if he had no interest in the excitement that the first year at Beacon should bring, like me he seemed to have a glum look on his face as he gazed out the windows and into the clouds that parted to reveal the city of Vale as we neared Beacon Academy. Something about this stranger filled me with curiosity, he had an air of mystery about him and I related to it.


End file.
